


WolfWatch.

by MauraMae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Look - I just really like Strong Ana Smol Reinhardt ok?, cryptid AU, you know The Circle in Skyrim's Companion Guild? It's that but Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MauraMae/pseuds/MauraMae
Summary: Not to repeat the tags but: The Companion's Inner Circle in Overwatch.During a mission gone wrong, Ana disappears and a funky little Coyote helps an injured Reinhardt to the Drop-Point.---I struggled to title this. WolfWatch? WolfHardt? weh >_<
Relationships: Ana Amari/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Anahardt - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	WolfWatch.

"Well, at least things can't get any worse!" Agent Wilhelm shouted over the rampant destruction happening outside.

The Captain whipped around and gave him a full body _l_ _ook_ with her cybernetic eye. "Be quiet, Reinhardt." She hissed, before turning back to the window, tracking something with her rifle.

He chuckled, and continued trying to stretch out his shoulder.

Somehow, in this hellhole of a day, he had managed to pull a muscle in his shoulder. In all his time at home, all his time in the Crusaders, he had never achieved such a stupid feat, and yet.

Here they were, out in the deserts of America; outnumbered, outmatched (though he would never say that out loud), comms jammed by some new technology these relentless omnics had- and he managed it.

He was hardly able to lift the heft of his hammer at the moment with his right arm, and was quickly realising that his left was dramatically weaker. Again, not that he'd admit it.

The robotic steps were getting closer, and Ana cursed, ducking at the window as whizzed past.

"Down, get down!" She jumped towards him, the stock of her rifle scraping on the sandstone.

She hadn't even hit the floor when the explosion threw them both back. Dust and rubble seemed everywhere, Reinhardt's armour screeching loudly against what might have once been a ceiling.

"I think I'm alive." He rasped, flexing his fingers and toes, which all seemed to be attached.

No response, just the sound of metal marching on outside.

"Ana?"

Once he had blinked the dust from his eyes, he could see her lying on the floor, an arms reach from him. 

Fear gripped him, paralysing him worse than the pain in his knees. But this was Ana, she was always fine. She was the human embodiment of walking off the pain.

He shuffled closer, slowed only by the hunks of sandstone and debris that had settled on him. "Ana, are you-?"

Gunfire erupted close by, deafening Reinhardt's voice even to himself. "Ana, we really must-" He put a hand on her shoulder, snatching it back when she groaned.

He smiled, ready for some quip or comment, but instead she made a haunted, gargling noise.

She jerked rigidly, her chest bubbling and limbs flailing - and Reinhardt was once again frozen.

What to do- she was the medic- she-

She sat up haphazardly, still twitching, her face twisted in pain.

Reinhardt sighed, reaching for her hand.

Her eyes burned furiously, and she made a noise not unlike a snarl. She scooted backwards, cowering in the remaining corner of their little building, hunched down.

Her blue coat, which Reinhardt often thought looked so fetching on her, suddenly seemed to drown her.

She suddenly bent in on herself, moaning a low, deep howl as something cracked. Multiple things cracked. 

She sagged to the floor, eyes defeated and oozing tears.

A stray bullet clipped Reinhardt's armour, the metallic twing echoing oddly in the small space.

He glanced to the window before going back to his friend. She was almost vibrating now, weak arms trying to push her up-

Another bullet flew close, embedding itself in the wall.

A small blur flew past him, bouncing off hunks of rock and up and out the window.

The gunfire faded, attracting his attention.

Metallic shrieks, the sound of metal being ripped apart, and beneath it all; the yips and barks of a ... dog?

Silence echoed clear through the building for some solid seconds, and Reinhardt turned back with a wide grin, "Ana! I think we're-?? Ana?"

The small heap of his colleague was now flat- for a moment Reinhardt thought of the tales of Valkyries from the north, before shaking himself back to reality.

A howl distracted him from the empty pile of clothes, and there at the window was .. some kind of Canine. Not a wolf, a bit scruffier, a bit smaller. A Coyote?

It slowly limped down towards him, bleeding sluggishly from it's back leg.

Almost like it was considering him, it circled him, tail wagging, then nuzzled at his knees.

In one fluid, almost practiced motion, it gathered Ana's clothes; the strap of her bag and gun, and started towards the window again.

It cocked its head at him, as he remained motionless.

Looking to the empty spot where Ana was, then grabbing his hammer with his left arm- there was nothing else for him here. And honestly, this probably wasn't even the weirdest thing he had done.

The sunlight glared at him, the mid-afternoon desert haze reflecting off the silver bodies of ...

He stopped.

The dog-wolf-thing was waiting a few steps ahead of him, tail wagging slowly.

And surrounding them was a small graveyard of empty husks- Omnics with their cores ripped out; slashed metal with wires and severed connections; blinking lights that slowly went dark.

Colder than he had ever felt in America, Reinhardt went to pet the animal, checking again for Ana behind him.

He crouched, teasing the clothes from the animal, folded Ana's rifle and placed it in her satchel.

It remained steady, watching him with dark eyes.

He set them all over his injured shoulder, confused and wondering if he was missing something very obvious.

It wouldn't be the first time.

He jumped when the animal barked at him, then realised the odd figure-eights it was doing was ...for him to follow?

They walked for a while, till the harsh sunlight became cloud, then drizzle. The dog took him through what used to be building, behind wrecks, and paused often. He could hear the remaining Omnics, but couldn't see them himself.

They kept their steady progress, till he recognised where they were. 

"Reinhardt, you old fool. You're being led around a warzone by a dog."

The last few sounds of conflict echoed away as they reached the drop-zone, a once picturesque town square- that now was little more than a wide-open stone floor.

The animal circled a few times before settling. He sat down himself, easing himself down on the remaining stump of a tree.

The drizzle started to puddle in between the cobblestone, and Reinhardt let himself close his eye, keeping his ears peeled.

He couldn't hear anything in particular- just the rain. The birds were- 

Ah.

He couldn't hear any at all actually.

Opening his eye, there was the coyote; hunched down and slinking across the floor.

"What is it, little one?" He couldn't see any movement, but he did suddenly feel very, very exposed.

The animal shot forward on his blind side, barking just as the sound of automatic fire echoed off the halo of surrounding buildings.

Without realising it, Reinhardt was on his feet; hoisting up his hammer with his injured arm- poised, ready to charge -

But the fire had already stopped.

Gingerly rounding behind a flipped car, Reinhardt saw a Bastion unit laying on it's side, wires exposed; ripped and frayed.

The coyote was staring it down, seemingly watching the lights fade, before turning back to Reinhardt with a wagging tail.

It meant business, then.

He chuckled weakly, equal measures impressed and scared, which turned into a self-degrading huff as the heavens truly opened.

The coyote limped towards him, then circled back.

He followed the creature with his eyes, fondly. "Oh Ana..."

They trekked right across the Square's gardens, and Reinhardt can't help but notice the patches of blood on the grass. Was it his imagination or had the animal been distinctly leading him earlier? Now they were practically side by side..

He was watching the creature, considering this when it just slumped in a heap. Paws still moving, jittering.

He picks it up as best he can, grimacing at the whine as he holds it close.

There was a bus stop at the side of the road that provided some shelter from the rain, but it was so sloping so steeply it was barely high enough for him to sit under. Still, it was better than nothing.

He carefully removed his gauntlets, trying not to jostle the dog too much. The fast panting was even more concerning once he could feel the shallow breaths under the coarse fur.

He leaned back, causing the one-a-bus-stop to complain even more, and muttered a few choice words under his breath as he one-handedly secured the 'ceiling' with his hammer.

The animal whimpered at the movement.

Hopefully their trackers still worked and a pickup wasn't too far off. If anything was going to go right today, let it be that.

The dog started shaking in his arms, the whimpering turning into a low moan; and the mattered fur shook into soft flesh.

Reinhardt froze, uncertain of what to do.

Even after everything he had seen, heard- could... could this actually be Ana Amari?

He couldn't quite see their face.

He shook his head, and caught the flash of blue that was Ana's clothes on his shoulders.

He had to move the lass to get them though.

He looked down at her; at the roadmap of colours on her back, her body.

She had goosebumps freckled all over her, and he could already see the blossoming purples and blues over her back- the red ribbons; on her neck, her arms - and he winced - even on her feet.

He removed his hand, uncertain as to what to do.

The young woman moaned, curling into him, a weak hand grasping at his chestplate.

"Uh, Ana? I'm just going to get your-"

"Rei-?" Her head moved sluggishly towards him.

"Ja, ja, mein liebling, I'm here." He brushed her damp hair away from her face, hooking a finger under her chin to assess her better.

"Rei-Rein-" She huffed, struggling, sweat breaking out on her brow. "Rein- d-don't go,"

Her hand on his chestplate went slack, and slid down with a loud squeak which echoed around their makeshift shelter.

"Never, mein Liebling. Not for the world." He took advantage of her temporary sleep, _'just resting, she'_ s _just resting'_ he chanted mentally, to move her slightly so he could grab her clothes, but also to press the catch that unhinged his armour.

With a little wriggling he managed to lift off most of his chest plate, and Ana didn't seem any worse for wear.

"Um, Liebling, I'll need your help here." He went to lift her; one hand under her knees, one cradling her head, but the soft sigh as she turned into his touch melted his heart. "Ein minuten, Hündchen."

He had never really thought about the personal health of his teammates, but as he carefully placed her clothes over the woman, who, curled up, fitted entirely onto the inner padded side of his chest plate; he had to wonder.

Granted, he was larger than average.

But had she always been so small?

The rumbling of thunder made them both jump, and the wind started howling through the gaps in their makeshift shelter.

Help would be here soon. _It has to be. It will be_. He chanted.

Gods above, how would he explain this?

Chattering teeth pulled him from his attempt at finding a believable excuse.

He lifted the plate onto his lap, and started soothing her hair. He had just settled that hand on her back, stroking circles through the makeshift blanket when slightly glazed eyes looked up at him.

"Are you here, mein Schatz?" He whispered.

A small smile tugged at the edge of her lips, and she pulled at her blanket-clothes, with hands that seemed much too slow.

She pursed her lips, lifting her head to look around before dropping her head back with a sigh.

"Take it easy, little one." He murmured as she rolled over, onto her back.

His soul was melting. He would cut off an arm if it meant she was fighting fit.

"Ugh." Ana summarised, covering her eyes with an arm that Reinhardt couldn't help but notice had a rather nasty gash covering half of it.

Another sigh. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "You were.. you weren't supposed to find out."

Peeking under her arm, Ana watched as his brows furrowed, and he studied her face intently before smiling.

"Without you, we would not be here. And for that, I cannot find myself to be sorry."

"Fool." She closed her eyes and smiled. Of course he wouldn't care. "Blasted fool."

Another rumble of thunder made her jump, which reinforced how everything hurt. She gritted her teeth against the pain and curled in on herself; torn between trying to ride it out, or letting it envelop her.

It could have been hours or seconds later, but she slowly realised Reinhardt was rubbing gentle circles on her aching back.

He was soft, far too soft; and yet, in the midst of battle- ferocious.

She squinted against the lightening.

Adorable, that was the the word.

Raising her eyes, not her head this time, she looked around.

This just wouldn't do.

She settled for leaning up on one elbow, still grounded and not _quite_ so horrifically dizzy.

She was looking a bit better now, more colour in her cheeks and generally more aware.

"How are you feeli-" He started, as Ana started pushing herself up-

Before she collapsed in on herself, folding with a guttural screech.

He had her small body gathered in his arms before he could think. He could feel her crying into his shoulder, and worried his bottom lip. If only he was capable, he would never care for anyone else again- lest they get hurt.

He was cooing to her in German, how proud of her she was, how strong she was, how much he cared for her.

It never occurred to him that she might understand.

He was just trying to will her better through positive thinking alone.

It seemed be working; the wind was dying down, and the rain had turned back to a miserable drizzle- but that made her sniffling all the more obvious.

He pulled back, one hand slowly detangling her hair, with the other supporting her waist.

"Tell me, mein Schatz, what can I do? How can I help?" He murmured.

Her eyes were glassy again, and he had to ask several times.

She shakes her head, her chin digging into his shoulder but Reinhardt didn't want to disturb her- if she was comfortable, then..

She shakes her head again, slower. Grinding her face against his sideburns.

"Just.. hold me?"

"For as long as you need." 

Her sniffling stops, and her pants for breath slowly even; Reinhardt's warm hands helping with the pain.

"Not long now, then we'll be home."

She sighs, "I am home."

Reinhardt turns to her, touched, and kisses her forehead.

He breathes deeply, almost scared to move for how perfectly things have fallen into place.

Ana's hand moves to his face, tracing his jaw, then turning him to kiss him.

On the lips.

Passionately. On the lips.

Reinhardt groaned, loosing all sense of himself besides where her deft hands were in his hair, on his face, on his sides.

A clipped German voice interrupted, "Ana, behave!"

Looking up, Reinhardt could just make out the glowing wings approaching. 

Angela!

He went to move, to say something- but there was a silent exchange already happening.

Angela had landed and was staring down Ana, but Ana-

Ana had gone- she'd gone from sitting to crouching in front of him.

Reinhardt shivered.

Ana was murmuring, or was she growling?

"Amari?" Angela warned, kneeling down. She was fiddling with something behind her back.

The medic reached forward with one arm, and Ana sprung forward with what was definitely a growl.

By the time Reinhardt leaned forward to help, Angela already had the tranquilliser in Ana's neck.

He ran a hand through his hair, "Mein gott, hallo Angela."

She turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Reinhardt."

He sheepishly looked up to Jack and Gabriel as they walked over, and winced as they looked from Ana to him.

"I know what this looks like, but-" He started as he picked himself up, reattaching his chest plate and epaulets, and carefully removing his hammer from the shelter.

When he turned back around, Ana was slung over Jack's shoulder and the three were arguing furiously among themselves.

"Is.. everything okay? I can explain- I mean, I think I can-"

Gabriel sighed, "Just- what happened?"

Behind him, Jack and Angela huffed. Clearly, that hadn't been the plan.

"Well.. I.. She- she turned into a dog." Reinhardt frowned. It sounded even worse out loud.

Gabe barked out a laugh, "Yeah." He turned, clapping Jack on his arm.

"Nein- honestly- I-" He started after the man, but Angela fluttered over.

"Don't stress yourself, we know." She placed a hand on his shoulder.


End file.
